


The Blacksmith

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Plot change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: He was just a simple smith. So why did these bastards want him so badly? It wouldn't be as bad...if they didn't threaten his son.Maximus Bircanne runs a normal blacksmith with his only son, well only family, Rodric. Things were going normal, that is until one night Lord Nicholas shows up at door. Threatening the man to open the door. Maximus would take any punishment, refusing to open the door... so Nicholas finds a way to force him to open the door.By taking his son, and threatening his life.With no other choice, Maximus must open the door. But that is changed when he meets a young Amicia de Rune.





	The Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Sad shit ahead, watch out

Maximus let out a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat off his brow. The heat of the forge pressed against him, but it never deterred him. The man swung his hammer down on the blade, smiling at the sizzling metal. 

“Nearly done. Probably be some of my best work yet.” Maximus smirked, holding the still red blade up, “See Rodric. That’s how you craft a fine blade!”. His son rolled his eyes, cleaning up the forge. “Fine, be jealous. Clean up the forge and get those supplies inside. I don’t want anymore thieves trying to snatch our supplies. “ Maximus explained, not looking up as he put the sword in the barrel of water.

“Whatever you say old man.” Rodric remarked, hefting up the supplies. Maximus scoffed lightly hearing the door shut. The boy was skilled, but he still had a lot to learn.

Waiting a few moments, the man pulled out the sword. “Perfect.” He mused, ready to start working on it. A loud neigh filled the air, making him lift his head up in surprise. Who in God’s right mind would be out this late?

Putting the blade down, the blacksmith lit one of his lanterns, looking out. The neighs were quickly followed by loud trotting, along with wheels rolling. “What the hell?” He questioned, seeing a carriage ride up to the forge. The carriage stopped right in front of the forge, two men on horses following it, one leading.

The one in the front climbing off their horse, approaching him. Maximus was a tall man, but this man was larger. His armor didn’t help.

“You. Are you Maximus Bircanne?” The armored figured asked. This made Maximus raise a brow. He had never seen these men in his bloody life, so how the hell had this man known who he was by name? The people of the town usually only went by first name.

“Depends on who’s asking.” Maximus asked, grunting out loud as he was suddenly struck in the stomach, “What the hell..?!”. Nicholas stared down at the man, a hand on the hilt of his sword as he stared at the man, “I am in no mood for games blacksmith. Are you Maximus Bircanne? Creator of the door in the university?” His tone grew more impatient with every word, but the words shocked Maximus.

_ These were the bastards the monks wanted to keep out! _

Holding his stomach, he pushed himself up from the stone ground, glaring. “Aye, I made the door. What of it?” He glared.

“We are the Inquisition. A great evil plagues the French lands. The Black Death. It has claimed many, and it spreads quickly. Lord Vitalis seeks to eradicate this plague, but in order to do this, you need to open that door for us. It is the only way we can end this.” Nicholas explained.

Maximus’ teeth gritted together, “You expect me to believe that-”. His protest were cut off to a strike to the face. “Your insolence is becoming a great annoyance to me. You will open that door one way or another.” He took out his sword, “I can assure that. Men, take him to the carriage.”.

Two guards grabbed the man, when suddenly the front door opened. “Father, what’s-” The boy went quiet, staring at the guards startled, “What the bloody hell is going on here?”.

Nicholas turned his head the boy, an idea forming in his head. Maximus’ eyes widened, realizing what he was planning. “Stay the hell away from him you-” The guard struck him in the gut. Rodric looked over in shock, which quickly turned into anger. “Get out of our forge now! Or else you’ll be sorry!” He snapped out, his fist clenched up. A chuckle left Nicholas, looking down at the boy.

“The son of the smith. You must have helped your father make that door. I don’t suppose you would open the door for us.” “In your damned dreams. We made that door to keep scum like you out specifically.” Rodric stated.

The taller man was unphased by this, in fact, it gave him the incentive he needed. Taking out his sword, Nicholas struck the boy in the gut, making Rodric fall to the ground. 

“Rodric!” Maximus cried out, seeing his boy on the ground. Rodric winced in pain, a hand over his stomach. The boy turned his head, facing his father. A guard replacing Nicholas’ spot, pulling Rodric up roughly. 

Lord Nicholas walked up to Maximus, putting his sword away. Crouching down to the man's height, Nicholas forced him to look at him.

“I have another proposition. I see how close you and your boy are, and there's nothing more convincing than having your child in danger.” Rodric grunted softly as the guard pointed their spear at his neck, “We want that door opened one way or another. And you will do it, now that we have the right  _ persuasion. _ ”. 

Maximus struggled against the guards, watching as one of the guards pressed the tip of their spear against Rodric’s cheek. Despite his best efforts to show no pain, the boy failed, shutting his eyes tightly as the tip cut into his cheek, poking at the flesh, allowing a small trail of blood to run down his cheek.

“You better not hurt a damn hair on his head! If you do i’ll-!”

“Bircanne, if you disobey us in anyway shape or form, we will use it against him. They say the pain of losing a child is the worst on a parent can feel, so do yourself a favor and prevent that from happening.” Nicholas warned.

Rodric glanced back in concern, “Father-”. “Just...do as they say Rodric, I will fix this. I promise.” It enraged him to submit to the Inquisitions words, but he couldn’t disobey them when they had Rodric in their grasp.

_ If I do nothing, they’ll kill him. If I do something, they’ll kill him. _

This was the best option he had. It was the only choice that would give him enough time to find a way to free them both from the wretched Inquisition.

“I’ll open the damned door…please, do not harm my son.” Maximus spoke, looking up to Nicholas.

“Good. I am glad we have come to an agreement.” Nicholas turned back to the guards, “take him to the Bastien. He is to be held there until the Smith is done.”

Maximus’ head shot up shock, watching two guards grab his son by the arms, tying them back. “We had a deal-!”

“Your arrangement was that no harm would come to him. We shall keep him in the Bastien until you have finished opening the door for us.” Nicholas explained. Maximus could only watch helplessly as Rodric was led to the horses.

Brown eyes met each other, the father and son staring at each other.

“I’m going to get us both home son, I swear it.” Maximus stated.

Looking at the expression his father wore, Rodric nodded, “I know...I’ll see you soon enough.”. The two cast one last glance to each other as Rodric was forced into a horse. Maximus watched silently as the horses rode off, taking his son with them.

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, lifting him off the ground. “Enough wallowing. You will see him much faster once you open that door for us.” Nicholas snapped out. Glancing den the road, Maximus nodded.

“Then let us open this god forsaken door.”

Nicholas had left him with the guards, leaving to search for the de Rune children. It seemed the Inquisition specialized in chasing children. 

_ Bloody perfect. _

The carriage stopped in front of the university, and he stepped out. “No funny business.” The guard warned. He bit back the urge to make a snarky remark, being led inside. However he had not noticed someone else entering the university.

Amicia made her way through the university, eventually stopping in the library. Peeking through some railings, she saw several guards surrounding a man, and an older man sitting on something that looked like a throne.

“The only way we can open this door is the smith who built it. Tell me, what is your name.” Vitalis spoke, turning to face the man. Maximus bit his lip, speaking through gritted teeth, “Maximus Bircaane. Seemed your men knew me well enough though.”

“So it seems. Tell me Maximus, how old is that boy of yours?” Maximus felt his heart tighten up, dread hitting him.

“He’ll… Rodric will be 19 this coming March.” Maximus spoke, doing his best to hide his fear.

While he was here, those bastards were doing god knows what to his boy…

Pleased with his obedience thus far, Vitalis rose his hand, “then do not make a mistake. We do not want Rodric to expire before his birthday. Take him.”. The man’s stomach dropped as he was guided out of the room, God’s, what monsters had they been taken by?

After some walking, they arrived at the door.

“Lookie here. Remind you of your son doesn't it?” One of the guards tainted. Maximus’ blood began to boil. “Don’t talk about my son. Boys got more brain and brawn than any of you half wits.” He hissed out.

“Why you-“ the guard was cut off by a loud crashing noise. The chandelier had fallen, crashing down onto the other guard. “What the-ACK!”

Amicia stepped of her cover, hurrying over, only to stop stunned as Maximus smashed the guards head into the wall repeatedly, “don’t ever talk about my son again!”. The girl flinched hearing a sickening crack, watching the man drop the still guard.

Sensing someone else was here, Maximus turned around, spotting a girl who looked a few years younger than his boy.

Letting a sigh of relief, he spoke, “I don’t know who you are...but thank you.”.

Amicia glances at the door with a grimace, “you made the door, please open it.”. Oh gods not another one. “Why does everyone want to get the damned book?!” He huffed out. “Please, I need this book to save my brother!” Amicia pleaded.

The man paused, hearing her tone. Hearing how she needed this book for her brother…

“It seems you and I have similar objectives. I will help you get this book, in return you will help me save son.”

“You have yourself a real.”

“Good, now cover my back, I will get this door open.” Maximus turned back to his masterpiece, getting to work on opening it, he remembered exactly how to open it. A tap here, a tap there, and a few taps right there.

A smirk grew on his face as the door swung open. “Come on girl!” He shouted, rushing inside. Amicia fired off her sling once more, then ran after him.

“Please tell me you know where you are going! A single wrong move and we’re finished!”

“I looked through every inch of this area before I built that door! I know where I’m going girl!” Maximus shouted. Shouting came from behind him, but it did not dissuade him. Running through the underground area, he spotted a familiar passage. “Come on!” He shouted running in. Once Amicia was in, he slammed the door shut.

“Will that hold then?” Amicia asked. “It’ll have too. Come on.” Maximus glanced at the door, before leading the way.

The two ventured down the stairs, Amicia grabbing supplies on the way around. “Are you sure the book is this way?” Amicia questioned.

The man tsked, “depends on which book you’re looking for.” He said as he led her inside the library. Maximus turned around, seeing the girls stunned expression. “We were asked to lock away forbidden books. Prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.”.

Amicia took a nervous breath as she looked around. After some searching, she spotted the door. “There it is.” She sighed in relief, pointing at the book.

“Great. Now how do we get to it?” Maximus questioned, seeing as the book was higher up.

Luckily for the two of them, Amicia had gotten good solving puzzles, being able to figure out a quickl route to the book. Running across the book cases, Amicia made it to the book. “The Saginius Itinera, I cant believe I actually got it.”.

Loud clacking filled the room, making Max look over. “You better believe it, because we need to go!” As he shouted those words, Amicia hopped down with the book in her arms.

Maximus’ blood boiled sewing the Inquisitor, gods, he wanted to strangle the old bastard right then and there. He couldn’t though, as they needed a quick escape. “Come on!” Taking Amucia’s hand, he pulled the girl back, turning a lever, letting the bookcase block the soldiers path.

“That’ll keep them at bay, now we need to keep moving.” He wanted to get out of this place and too the Bastien as soon as he could. The idea of them getting there before him left a sickening feeling in his stomach.

_ Hold on Rodric, only a little longer and I’ll be there for you. _

After some sneaking around, Maximus taking out guards, and Amicia taking out some as well, the two had gotten closer to the exit.

Only problem was that the exit was through a burning building. 

“Come on, were nearly there!” Maximus shouted, running through the ashes. The heat of the forge prepared him for this kind of intense heat, but he knew that girl would last long. “Don’t worry about the guards, just watch yourself!” His fatherly instincts were kicking up with her around. Hearing how these bastards killed her parents...he’d be damned if he didn’t help these kids.

A large door blocked their path, but Maximus found a way to deal with it. “Open up!” He shouted, hurling a burning beam at it. “Oh my god!” Amicia gaped. “Come on, come on!” Maximus ran ahead, Amicia following quickly after him.

The blacksmith bursted through the door, looking back to make sure she was behind him. Seeing as she was behind him, the man sprinted off. Amicia glances back at the university, guilt flooding her. Holding her book tightly, she ran after the man.

It would be a long road back to the castle, so she decided to strike up a conversation. “Your son...how old is he?” It was odd talking to an adult again, when most had been trying to kill them for the past week.

Maximus turned to her, thinking for a moment. “Rodric is 18, few years older than you. I suppose that’s why I’m so surprised you’re on your own with your brother.”.

“I’m not really alone. There’s another friend of ours there, Lucas. There were others, but...they left.” Amicia said. She’d honestly miss Melie, the girl was a good friend. They were silent for a moment, so she spoke, “once I bring the book back and my brother is doing better, well head to the Bastien.”

_ Maybe we’ll see Melie and Arthur. _

“That’ll be fine.” The sooner the better but if that boy needed care...a few moments wouldn’t hurt.

Some time passed, and eventually they arrived to the castle. Hugo and Lucas looked down, spotting her. “Look.” Hugo spoke, pointing. The two boys hurried down, stopping in surprise to see Amicia with a strange man.

“Who is he?” Hugo questioned, tilting his head up to the tall man. “Maximus, but my friends call me Max.” Maximus responded. “Can I call you Max?” Hugo asked with a smile. “You May young lad.” He said with a returned smile.

Amicia handed Lucas the book, letting the boy get to work on reading.  And after a quick meal, they were on their way back to town. They needed to hurry to the Bastien.

Rodric sat alone in a cell, tossing a rock at the wall repeatedly. It was the only thing he could really do in this bloody cell-

The cell door swung open, making him look up startled. Two guards stepped in, one looking extremely checking, making Rodric scowl. “What the hells got youso happy?” He spat out. The guards remained silent, and a figure stepped through the cell entrance, making his blood go cold.

That Nicholas bastard.

“What do you want?” He scowled, trying to hide his fear. “You’d father ran off. He refused to open the door and ran.” Rodric’s eyes went wide in shock.

“N-no, that’s not-“ Rodric was at a loss for words, no.. no there was no damn was his father would run like that. Sure, he’d never open the door but too...out right run…

Nicholas approached him, looking down at the boy, “your father abandoned you and the deal.” He slid his blade from the hilt, “you both understand the punishment for that.”

“Dear lord, how many are there..?” Amicia whispered, peeking out from behind a barrel. 

Maximus looked out as well, swearing. “Must be someone important in there. Well have to be extra careful.” And with that, he led the way inside.

_ Please, be okay, son. _

The two of them moved through the Bastien, they needed to hurry. “Listen for the guard’s gossip. These idiots blabber all day. It’ll help us find out where they are holding him.” Maximus explained, sneaking around with the girl. “If we’re lucky, the twins will be here too. We’ll need all the help we can get.” Amicia spoke, looking around.

Being careful not to be spotted when they could, the two moved through the Bastien. “What is the latest news on our prisoners?” A guard asked, turning to another.

“Lord Vitalis is still questioning the woman. The filthy thief has been silent about the boy so far.”

“What of the smith?”

“Heh, what about him? Lord Nicholas made it very clear what the consequences would be if the smith did not open that door. Damn fool should’ve just opened the door. Would have been a merciful death to both of them. Had to go and make the kid suffer. Can’t say it didn’t feel good to hear him yellin, boy had quite the yapper.”

Maximus felt his heart stop, Amicia letting out a small gasp of horror. “Gods...they’ve torture him…” Maximus could barely utter the words, dread filling him.

_ Gods, what had they done to his boy? _

“We need to hurry…” Maximus spoke, quickening his pace. “Wait..!” Amicia calmed out too late, watching him run off. Biting her lip, she ran after him.

Rushing through the Bastien, Maximus ended up on the second floor, looking down as the guards heading to a large set of double doors. “Shit, there are too many down there.” Maximus was getting anxious, he had to get to his son!

Amicia glances around, before noticing a hole above one of the bookshelves. “Sir Bircanne, there! I can fit in through there and get to the cells. Then I can let you in once you distract the guards with something.” Amicia explained. He didn’t like the idea of leaving her alone...but what choice did he have?

“Alright, ready?” Maximus hoisted the girl up, letting her teach the top of the book shelf, “Be careful, Amicia.”. “Same to you sir.” She responded, before hoping over.

“Hold in Rodric, were going to get you out of here…” Amicia whispered to herself, sneaking through the area.

It was tense, guards searching every corner. Several prisoners had nearly given her away, and near the end she only had several rocks left. “I pray I don’t need more…” she whispered, continuing on.

As she moved on, loud, pained coughing filled the air, surprising her. Soon followed laughter, “look at you now boy. So cocky and stubborn, yet here you are now. Rotting away in an Inquisition cell.” Bastards taunting him.

“I...hope all of you burn in Hell.” A voice spoke, followed by a loud cough. That must be him. How he sounded worried her though, how hurt had he been?

Peeking out of cover, Amicia equipped some of her last devorantis, forming it at the guard. A loud cry of pain filled the air, which was cut off by Amicia flinging a rock at his head.

Waiting for any sign of the guard still being alive, Amicia made her move, hurrying over. “Who...who’s there..?” The voice asked weakly.

Amicia hurries over, stopping in surprise, her stomach twisting, “A-are you Rodric…?”.

“Depends on who’s...asking…” the boy quipped, gut his face scrunched up in pain. The girl covered her mouth as she looked at him.

His body was covered in various wounds. Blood running down his chin from his busted jaw, only bruises running up it. A nasty burn went from his left eye to forehead. His cheek had a nasty cut, from another his she supposed. A cut tore through his shoulder, staining his dirty white shirt red. Most of his skin had been covered in dirt or blood at this point. Rodric’s breathing was labored, like he was struggling greatly, had some of his ribs broken? The worst injury was the one he covered with his gloved hand, but she saw a noticeable stab wound with blood seeping from it.

_ Gods, he was so hurt… _

“Who did this to you…?” Amicia asked, her voice wavering. Rodric coughed heavily, some blood rolling down his chin, “Nicholas mostly...though...they all had turns.”.

Glancing around, Amicia turned back to face him, “just hold on a little longer. Your father and I are going to get you out.”.

This caught his attention greatly, “my...father..?”.

“Yes...yes he’s here with me! We are going to get you out of here, Rodric.” She looked around, “but you need to help me get you out. Any idea where the keys are?”. Rodric winced in pain, lifting his ungloved hand up, pointing left.

“There...down the hall...can’t miss it…” Rodric coughed, holding his side. Amicia frowned, “just hold on…”. He gave her a weak smile, and she hurried off. She needed to get him out of here, and quickly.

Heading down the hall, Amicia softly gasped as she spotted some guards blocking her way. Gods, she hoped she could take them out.

“Please.” She whispered, loading her sling. Giving her sling a strong wind, she released, letting the rock soar through the air and crash into the guards head. “What the hell?” The other guard asked, but had no time to react as an odoris was tossed at his feet, “No! No, get them off!”. Amicia tried to block out their screams as she moved forward, taking the keys off the hook.

_ They deserved it, they deserved it! _

Taking a breath to calm herself, she moved forward. There was no room for doubt. Not when someone needed her help. Being careful to not get near the rats, Amicia moved to the wall, snatching the keys off the wall. 

“Hey! How the hell did you get here?!” A guard shouted down the hall. The girls eyes widened, looking back startled. Oh no, did they spot him? She looked back and forth with a  grimace, shit, what was she supposed to do? Biting her lip, Amicia hurried over to where Rodric was. She was sure Maximus could handle himself.

_ Right? _

“Rodric, wake up!” The boy woke up startled, seeing Amicia at the cell door, “I have the keys!”. He gave a weak nod, allowing her to unlock the cell door. Swinging the door open, she hurried in, grimacing at the wounds.

“Think you can stand?” She asked, ready to help if she was needed.

Rodric winced in pain, looking down at the wound hidden under his gloved hand. “Rather not...suppose I don’t have a choice though…” Rodric grunted, pushing himself up. His head spun violently, and he nearly fell over. Amicia quickly caught him, grimacing at his wounds. “Don’t worry, we’ll patch you up at the Chateau.” Amicia explained, letting him lean on her. Lord, he was heavy! A weak chuckle parted his lips, “Course you live in a castle…”.

She needed to reach Maximus fast, there was no way she could fight with Rodric leaning on her. They had to be careful, there was no out running these bastards like this.

“Hold on, we’re going to find your father…” Amicia breathed out, starting to move forward. “I’m Amicia by the way..” She spoke, hoping to keep him awake. “Amicia...how the hell did you get yourself caught up in all of this mess…?”.

_ God, where do I even begin? _

Moving through the Bastien, Amicia heard familiar yells. “There’s the bastard! Get him!” A guard shouted. “You can damn well try!” Maximus snapped out. 

Rodric lifted his head up startled, letting out a wheeze, “He’s really here…”. A small smile tugged at his lips, making Amicia frown a bit. Glancing over her shoulder, she made a quick plan.

“Rodric, I need you to stay here for me? Alright? I’m going to help your father.” Amicia explained, gently lowering him.

“Ugh, don’t have a choice...best hurry, sounds like there are a lot of them.” Rodric winced. 

Amicia nodded, running down the hall, picking up some rocks and alchemy ingredients on the way through. After some sneaking, she spotted Maximus being cornered in along stone corridor. “Leave him alone!” Amicia shouted, releasing her swing to toss a rock at the guard. Before the other could react, Maximus tackled it down. The girl flinched hearing the snapping of the guards neck. Gods, she’d never get used to that noise.

Dropping the still guard, Maximus quickly turned his attention to Amicia. “Did you find him?!” He exclaimed, wanted to see his son already. Amicia nodded quickly, pointing down the hall. Wasting no time, the father rushed down the hall. He was so close to get his boy back! Just a little farther!

The footprints came to a screeching halt as Maximus saw him. “No…” He gasped, rushing over. Amicia hurried over, a soft whimper left her as she covered her mouth.

Rodric’s head was dipped down, his hand falling from the nasty injury. The worst part for Amicia was that his eyes were still open, sadly looking at the floor. “No, no no..! My sweet boy, god, what did they do to you..?!” He cried out, lifting his son's head up to look at him.

Despite hardly knowing Max, it hurt to hear him break down like this. The man held his son’s still body close, breaking down heavily, “I’m sorry...god I’m so fucking sorry, Rodric..!”.

“There, they went that way”! 

Amicia looked up startled as she heard the yells, tensing up. “They’re coming, we need to go..!” Amicia exclaimed, looking down at him. Maximus remained silent, slowly lifting up his head and looking down the hall. With a shaky breath, the man stood up, clenching his fist.

“Go back Amicia, get back to the Chateau, those boys need you.” Maximus stated. When she didn’t move, he turned back, snapping at her, “GO!”.

The girl flinched, before running off. “I’m sorry.” He heard her cry out as she ran.  _ Don’t be. _

Removing his apron, the smith covered his son’s body, “Don’t worry, I’ll be seein ya soon enough.”. The man cracked his knuckles as he heard the clanking of armor growing closer and closer.

Amicia ran as fast as her legs could take her, panting heavily as she barely escaped the Bastien. Once at a safe distance, the girl looked back, frowning heavily. “I’m so sorry…” Amicia whispered, before turning to start walking. That poor man literally put everything into helping her...she couldn’t help but blame her. “I promise sir Maximus, we will avenge you and Rodric.” Amicia spoke, moving through the cold terrain.

What she didn’t know is that a single figure emerged from the Bastien, injured but alive. Maximus looked down the path, seeing the fresh footprints. A weak smile grew on his face, holding his side. 

_ So she got out. _

He looked back at the Bastien one last time. “I’m going to make those bastards suffer for what they did to us son...and I know those kids will help.” With one final glance, Maximus started walking, following the path to Chateau D'Ombrage.


End file.
